This invention relates to a system for viewing an infant in the rear seat of a vehicle and, more particularly, to such a system employing an additional mirror in the back seat of the vehicle.
When traveling in a vehicle such as an automobile, a two seated truck, a van or the like, it is often preferable to place an infant in the back seat of the vehicle, due to the presence of another passenger or due to safety considerations, or the like.
However, problems are encountered when the infant is placed in the rear seat of the vehicle since it is often difficult, if not impossible, to view the infant properly and still enable the driver of the vehicle to maintain proper eye contact with the road.
These problems of viewing the infant are compounded by the fact that recent legislation requires that infants be placed in the rear seat of a vehicle in a specially designed infant seat which is constructed and arranged so that the infant is facing the rear of the vehicle for safety purposes.